


Sunshine

by dantesartre



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantesartre/pseuds/dantesartre
Summary: Венок драбблов о Гаврииле и Азирафеле.





	1. Strongly Worded Note from Gabriel

От наставления Гавриила из ушей Азирафеля течет кровь. Он зажмуривает все сотни глаз, но все равно видит молнию, которая минуту назад была лицом Гавриила. Пытается закрыть уши, но слышит отовсюду тысячегласый гром, только очень отдаленно напоминающий привычный тон архангела.  
Не злоупотреблять чудесами безосновательно. Ясно. Ясно, ясно, ясно. Пожалуйста, пусть это закончится. Пожалуйста, госпо- 

Гавриил стоит в человеческой форме перед Азирафелем на одном колене и осторожно гладит по беззащитным маховым перьям.  
— Ты будешь хорошим ангелом? — спрашивает он и ослепительно улыбается.  
Азирафель пытается улыбнуться в ответ, чтобы быть вежливым. Сил у него хватает только на то, чтобы плакать тихо, без всхлипов, которые раздражают Гавриила. Через бесконечно долгую секунду, когда ладонь Гавриила застывает, сжав крыло с опасностью его поломать, Азирафель наконец улыбается и кивает. Гавриил довольно встает и отряхивает руки.  
— Это пока только выговор. Ты же не хочешь знать, что будет, если наверху по-настоящему разозлятся, правда?  
Конечно, Азирафель не хочет. Азирафель будет хорошим ангелом.

Гавриил протягивает ему руку.  
— Я знаю, что тебе нужно! — говорит так радостно, как будто не из-за его просто выговора Азирафель минуту назад молил Всевышнюю о спасении.  
Азирафель слабо улыбается. Вряд ли Гавриил предложит блинчики.  
— Я постараюсь выхлопотать тебе орден! — мечтательно тянет Гавриил. — Да, точно, орден. И, может, еще какие-то преференции. Будет непросто, но ты знаешь, насколько ты мне небезразличен!  
Архангел буквально сияет. Как можно ему возразить? Азирафель берется за протянутую руку и поднимается. Гавриил небрежным движением кисти выпрямляет все складки на одежде Азирафеля и вычудесивает грязь.  
— Это как раз то, что мне нужно. Спасибо, Гавриил.  
— Все для тебя, только для тебя, — архангел отстраняется и добавляет перед тем, как вернуться наверх: — В последнее время ты что-то совсем мне не нравишься. Пропадаешь на своей земле... Я помогу.


	2. Долг

Гавриил бросает Азирафелю бессознательное тело Кроули и огненный меч и приказывает убить демона.  
— Это твой ангельский долг.  
И Азирафель выполняет свой долг, потому что Гавриил всегда прав.

И Гавриил говорит, осторожно обходя пепел, чтобы не запачкать ботинки:  
— Хороший ангел.

Гавриил слишком собственник, чтобы позволить кому-то любить Азирафеля. Да, он давно бросил этого глупого, ничтожного ангела — но разве это повод для того искать замену лучшему из архангелов господних? Глупости какие.  
Он-то бросил, а Азирафель должен оставаться верным только ему. Выполнять все его приказы. Превозносить его праведность, правильность и новый костюм заодно.  
Очевидно.


	3. Яблоко

Гавриил знает, что Азирафель пробовал яблоко с Древа Познания, но сам ни за что бы не нарушил запрет Всевышней.  
И он все пытается узнать то, что узнал и не осознал Азирафель — но узнать это так, чтобы остальные (Азирафель в том числе) не поняли главного и не спалили предателя адским пламенем.

Гавриил бережет Азирафеля только для себя и изучает его постоянно, но не знает себя вне работы, и использует работу как повод.  
Бережёт для себя, изучает с расстояния. Но признавать перед самим собой, что чего-то не понимает, тоже сложно, а это напрашивается всякий раз, когда он видит Азирафеля в ситуациях, не предписанных небесным кодексом.

В конце концов, спустя тысячи лет, Гавриил злобно зажимает Азирафеля у стенки и почти рычит:  
— Поделись со мной Знанием, наконец! Как кто-то настолько глупый, как ты, может нести в себе Знание?  
Азирафель достает из кармана яблоко; Гавриил раздраженно берет его и отбрасывает:  
— Оно не из эдемского сада, зачем ты...  
Азирафель, воспользовавшись тем, что Гавриил отвлекся и ослабил натиск, выворачивается и стягивает с него шарф.  
— Я покажу тебе, Гавриил.


	4. Расстояние

Попрекая Азирафеля каждым чудом «не по делу» на Земле, Гавриил сам тянулся исправлять его мелкие оплошности (не забывая на это подчёркнуто указывать) с помощью чудес. Ангельские чудеса для ангелов, в конце концов, в счет не идут.

«Это что, следы придорожной грязи на пальто?» — Гавриил мягко проводит рукой по спине Азирафеля, и грязь исчезает — или перемещается краснотой на ангельские щеки.  
«Когда ты в последний раз менял этот жилет?» — пальцы Гавриила заходят в просвет между пуговицами, и Азирафель чувствует холодок от них даже сквозь рубашку — и что местами начавшие перетираться нитки становятся как новенькие.  
«Ты опять ел человеческую еду?» — лицо Азирафеля застывает маской, когда Гавриил стирает ему одному видимые крошки с уголков ангельских губ, и он еще несколько дней чувствует чудесное вмешательство — как будто получил слабый удар электрошоком. Как животное в цирке. Как провинившийся лев в узкой клетке.

Когда Кроули советует просто счудесить пятно с пальто, Азирафель напрягается и поводит плечами. Он не хочет, чтобы по отношению к нему применяли магию. Даже если это его собственная магия — нет, спасибо. Пожалуйста. Не надо. Не надо. Не надо.  
Кроули остается на расстоянии нескольких шагов, когда с пальто пропадают следы краски.  
[gasp]


	5. Перемены

— Ты не хочешь, ну, не знаю, сменить стиль? — Кроули вышагивал рядом в кроссовках, джинсах и футболке с кичливой цитатой.  
Азирафель нервно рассмеялся:  
— Не люблю перемены.

Один раз он надел плащ более тёмного оттенка и новые туфли, и именно в этот момент Гавриил решил навестить его. Гавриилу не понравилось, и он miracle away и туфли, и плащ, и себя заодно, а Азирафель остался один посреди залитого дождём Лондона, босой и в мгновенно намокшем жилете.

Никаких больше перемен.


End file.
